


Shiny Pink Boots

by shadesquadvip1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Louis, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Harry, Cute, Famous Harry, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Multi, Non-Famous Louis, One Shot, Short, hero louis, maybe chaptered?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesquadvip1/pseuds/shadesquadvip1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I got inspired by H's new pink boots, and I don't know if I should/will write more to this, guess it just depends on if I get any feedback at all </p><p>Basically, Louis is a backpacker at a market when he sees a pair of shiny pink boots out of the corner of his eye that he just has to go and compliment the owner. Not aware that the owner is one Harry Styles of One Direction. Louis keeps his cool despite being faced with one of the most well known artists in London and treats Harry as he should. A crowd notices Harry and it's up to Louis to get him out of the market and to a nearby bar until he can be picked up. Lots of cute and some innuendo along the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Pink Boots

The market is insanely crowded today, dodging in and out of people to make my way up the street, a booth selling odd trinkets and vintage looking clothing catches my eye. I make my way over and begin to browse some of the records that are on a low shelf when I catch a glimpse of bright metallic pink boots out of the corner of my eye. I look over now to see they are attached to a tall man with dark brown hair pulled up into a bun, he is looking at some stained wood art and I stand to say hello. I lightly tap him on the shoulder, well really it’s the back of his arm because he’s tall, very tall. 

“Um sorry, but you’re boots are lovely! Where did you get them?” I look up as the deep voice answers  
“uhm I got them from St. Laurent, you know the store?”  
“Yeah yeah, wow, they must have cost a pretty penny, they look lovely though!”  
“Thanks, I like your shirt” “Oh thank you!... so.. How are you?” He looks around a bit anxious but answers anyways “I’m well thanks, and you?”  
“Great! Backpacking from America, been coming to the market most days, it’s easy to find small things to send home”  
“You’re from the states then?”  
“Yes yes, born and raised, sadly if I might add, I am in love with London, don’t think I’ll ever leave”  
“the states aren’t all bad, love California myself”  
“ah yea! The west coast is the best, I guess I’d like home a bit better if I lived out there”  
“where are you from then?” “the south, um do you know where Georgia is, Atlanta”  
“Yeah think I have been there once”  
“So you travel a lot then”  
“yeah you could say that” He has a small smile on his face, as if he’s nervous to be talking to me, which is laughable considering he’s the celebrity and all, not that I am going to let him know I know that just yet, I think he’s rather enjoying being treated normally.  
“So”  
“Harry”  
“Ah, so Harry, want to tag along with me the rest of the time we traverse this lovely market?” He looks around again nervously and bites his bottom lip, which must be a habit. “You don’t have to if you don’t want, you just seem like a great lad, and I get awfully lonely traveling by myself, plus the more the merrier right?” he laughs then and his dimples grow and if I thought I adored him before well, there was no going back now.  
“Right, yea, let’s do it, where to next?”  
“Well do you want to go anywhere particular or just where the wind takes us?”  
“I suppose the wind is an alright ride”  
“wind it is” I give him my best smile and we duck back out into the crowded market, he has on sunglasses to help hide his face, however I know that isn’t working all that well, he’s pretty unmistakable. He is glancing around nervously so I try and distract him as best as I can, I just want him to feel normal. 

“So I have this thing right? Anytime I meet new people while I am traveling I ask them what five of their favorite things are, so what are five of your favorite things Harold?” He laughs again “it’s just Harry you know?”  
“yes Harold I know” he laughs again “Okay, well, I am really fond of cooking, and fashion, I like music, nature, antiques, uhhm children”  
“Tattoos” He smirks and runs his hand up his arm “yeah, tattoos”  
“Oh hey lets go in there yea?”  
“Oh yeah I love that table! Look! Uhm” He starts to stumble over his words and I just laugh and poke his reddening cheeks  
“s’okay curly, I’m Louis” He smiles again, “okay, well then Louis, come look at these!” We duck under the tent roof and are surrounded by Polaroid photographs, wooden figurines, blown glass, and canned jams and jelly. He is so excited and looking around at everything the store has gotten since his last trip here that he doesn’t notice the small crowd forming around the tent, people are starting to pull out their phones and it is already so packed here there is no way we are making back the way we came without getting somewhat mobbed. Harry is squatted down looking at a glass blown bowl on a bottom shelf, I go over to him and squat down as well, I place a gentle hand on his arm  
“Hey, not to freak you out or anything, and um don’t turn around right now, but there is a crowd forming around the tent and they have their phones out and while I am fabulous I don’t think they are here for me”  
He stares at me wide eyed  
“you, you know who I am?”  
“Of course love, practically everyone knows who you are”  
“but, you didn’t even ask for a photo or anything? I don’t understand”  
“I just treated you like a person, like the person you are and deserve to be treated as” I glance back and there are even more girls there than before, I notice that Harry’s breaths start to come quick and he starts wringing his hands together and chewing his lip as he glances around looking for a way out of the tent.  
“Hey, look at me” He looks over and I give him a smile “just relax yeah, I’m not worried, and I’ll get you out of here safe and all that okay?”  
I start rubbing his arm a bit and he starts to calm down  
“okay yeah how are we going to do this”  
“Alright see that alley just over there, we are going to walk straight through the tent and down there, there is a bar right when you round the corner, so we will go there and go straight to the bathroom and then you can call whoever you need okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah okay, I’m really really sorry about this, you don’t have to tag along, this can be... well… it can be a bit much”  
“nonsense curly, I knew what I was getting into when I walked up to you, was really surprised you weren't flanked by security if I’m honest with you” he laughs a little, “yeah well I figured that I wouldn't get spotted because there are so many people, guess I was wrong, just wanted to be normal for a bit”  
I place my hand back on his shoulder “Harry, you are normal, we can talk more later though, let’s just get you safe okay?” He gives me a dimpled smile and his gratefulness shines through his emerald eyes “okay” 

“alright I’m gonna stand up first and then you and I’ll follow you out” I stand and he does as well, as soon as he stands screams and shouts of his name erupt, and I place a hand on the small of his back and push him forward as I see the anxiety spread across his features. “come on love just down this way”  
We dart through the alley as a few people begin to follow us, most however got the message,  
“go on keep going its just a bit more up this way” I stop short and come face to face with 4 girls,  
“girls girls please, come on, he doesn't want to be bothered right now okay? Give him some privacy please? He loves you, loves the other fans but he just can’t right now okay?”  
they mumble sorrys and I turn on my heel to catch up with Harry who is standing at the end of the alley looking frazzled.  
“um thank you Louis you, you didn’t have to do that”  
“not any trouble at all love, come on lets go I have a feeling that they will say something about the direction we are headed”  
I glance back and sure enough I can make out a few people pointing towards the direction of the alley,  
Harry lets out a sigh “it’s not that I don’t appreciated them I just-“  
“want to be normal?, You are Harry, You don’t have to be sorry to me or anyone, you are entitled to living your life just like anyone else”  
His face eases and he visibly relaxes “yeah, yeah you’re right, okay, where is this bar?”  
“This way” We round the corner and while the street is busy nobody seems to notice us.  
We duck into the bar and begin to make our way to the back when Harry, bless him, runs right into a waitress.  
“Oh my god I am so so sorry are you alright” He is bent down helping her up when I hear it  
“oh my god you’re Harry Styles, um yeah I’m fine, can I get a photo, or sign something please? My sister loves you”  
“oh, uh, yeah sure, are you sure you are okay?”  
“Yeah yes, I’m okay” He poses for a picture and signs a ticket from her waitress pad, and by this time there is a sort of line forming and Harry just looks stressed and anxious like he doesn't want to be doing this, so I step in after a few people have bombarded him.  
“Okay, alright I’m sorry but we have to make a phone call so please just give him some space please, yeah just back up yeah thanks. Come on H” I guide him to the bathroom and we make it inside, I call out and nobody is inside so I lock the main door and turn around to face Harry, but immediately am faced with something I wasn't ready for.

Harry is leaning on the counter holding his hands together in front of him and they are shaking, he’s about four shades lighter than he normally is, and his skin looks clammy, his breaths are coming too quickly and his eyes are squeezed shut. I walk over to him and gently take his hands  
“Hey, Harry its okay, I locked the door, nobody can come in here now, it’s just us, just take some deep breaths for me please”  
I look at his face and see a few tears fall  
“Come here” I guide him to the nearby wall, and thankfully the floor is somewhat clean, I sink down and pull him with me

“okay now bend up your knees to your chest and here put your hand right here over my heart, and I’ll keep this one,  
now focus on my heart beat and breathing, you can rest your forehead on your knees, that should help some,  
yeah that’s a good lad, now just try to relax and breathe, yeah yeah good” 

He starts to slowly relax, first in his shoulders, then his hands stop trembling, and his eyes open slowly and he shifts to look at me and takes back his hands, running them through his messy curls. 

“I am so sorry Louis, honestly I am usually better at handling this, I am sorry if it’s overwhelming, you can go if you want, anytime you want really,  
I know, I know this is a lot, I am so sorry you are having to deal with all this, and then me,  
I sing in front of literally thousands, hundreds of thousands of people, yet I can’t keep my shit together in a bar,  
and I am just trying to go to the market, I just want to go out and be a person and I am so sor-“ 

“Harry, hey, stop that its okay alright? It is a lot, you are right, but it’s okay, if I needed to leave or wanted too or felt uncomfortable at all I would okay? But I don’t, I am fine, it is perfectly normal for you to feel this way, you are still a person no matter how famous you may be, and you have a right to have private time, and you should be able to go out and do things, I am sorry that the fans either don’t respect that or don’t understand it, I know a lot of them are young and don’t understand, but it’s okay, your reaction is justified, in fact it’d be a bit odd if you didn't react that way if I’m honest with you” I laugh and little and I see a slight dimple

“I- okay, yeah you’re right, you’re pretty smart for an American backpacker you know?”  
“Heeeyyy we are resourceful us wanders” 

“that you are, I guess I should call security, and have them pick me up,  
thank you for staying with me and treating me so well, and for everything” 

“no problem at all” We stand and he phones someone and asks for a car and lets the person on the other end on the whole situation with the crowds in the market and the people in the bar, he hangs up with a thank you. 

“Sorry we are stuck in this bathroom until they get here, shouldn’t be long though”  
“s’okay I find this bathroom rather lavish, though it could use a good deep bathtub and some candles”  
He giggles and I feel alive. “Wait until you see my bathroom”  
“oh you’re bathroom? Plan on taking me home and getting me into a bath how forward of you! Could have at least bought me a drink first”  
He looks mortified  
“Joking Harold, joking, I am sure you have the purest of intentions on wanting me to see your bathroom, but I will only be coming with you if you want me too, I don’t want you to feel like you owe me, and I don’t want you to feel like I am using you for a lavish bath”  
He giggles again, “well, it would be nice to get to know you better in a setting that isn’t you fending off teenage girls and their mums for photos and autographs am I right?” “yea I suppose” “plus you will love the bath, and I have a tap so getting you that drink won’t be a problem”  
We both start laughing  
“who do you think I am?! Just some quick pick up!”  
“I mean we are in a hole in the wall bar bathroom, that you knew about even though you are only visiting, what am I supposed to think”  
“HA! So you have jokes now! You’re a real riot you know that? A downright charmer is what you are Harry Styles”

I playfully punch him in the arm and soon we are in a full blow game of Ninja, when the phone rings. He answers and a wave of stress passes over his face, he glances at me and beings to pace. He hangs up and starts to twist his curls around his fingers.

“so uhm there are a lot of people out there and paps, security cleared a path, they are sending in Paul to fetch me and walk out with me, if you are coming still you can, but I’m just letting you know it can be a mad house when the paps are out there”  
“S’okay, like I said I’m up for it, you up for it Harold?”  
He laughs at the nickname  
“Yeah, no, but yeah, just uh keep your head down if the flash bothers you, can mess up your eyes for sure, do you want my glasses?”  
“Nah I’m fine, are you going to be alright?”  
“Yeah yeah I might get a bit overwhelmed for a second but Paul will be here and you, and security does a good job”  
I smile at him, a knock comes to the door, and by the voice that calls out Harry’s name, and I assume it is Paul. I assume right as Harry swings the door open and throws an arm around the burly man who enters the bathroom  
“Paul, Louis, Louis, Paul”  
I shake his hand “good to meet ya”  
“Styles what have you gotten yourself into?”  
“same old, trying to be normal, realizing I’m not and getting mobbed”  
“eh hmm I do believe I told you that you are in fact normal Harry Styles”  
He blushes  
“er, uhm yeah, you’re right Lou”  
Paul looks between us and smiles fondly “he comin with then?”  
“Yeah just back to the flat”  
“alright let’s get going."  
We push out of the bathroom Harry between Paul and I, getting through the bar is easy and Harry even waves and thanks the manager, the outside is a different story entirely. 

There are actual barricades up and at least a hundred fans screaming behind them, not to mention the 50 paparazzi who are lining themselves up all the way to the car down a bit from the entrance.  
“Ready guys”  
Harry looks at me and I give him a reassuring nod  
“yeah lets go”  
He adjusts his beanie and we go out the doors.

It is like a whole different world without the walls of the bar surrounding us. Screams erupt louder than I have ever heard, and I have been to more than a few concerts, and this was equally if not louder. Harry wasn't kidding about the flashes though, I almost regret not taking Harry’s glasses until I see that he is clinging to Paul’s shirt for life and has his hat pulled down and sunglasses on with his face to the ground. I place my hand on his waist and walk beside him rather than behind. He seems okay with it and we make our way to the car, as we arrive more paps appear out of nowhere, all screams and flashes as they block the door to the SUV. Harry grabs the edge of my shirt and is gripping hard as to not lose me in the crowd. Paul makes quick work of the people surrounding the doors, and we finally get the door open, I guide Harry in first and he grabs my shirt and pulls me in alongside him. The doors shut and he lets out a breath I think he’s’ been holding the whole time and slumps against the seat. 

“You okay H?”  
“Yeah, stuff like that just exhausts me”  
I notice he isn't as panicked as before, he just genuinely looks drained.  
“how far is it to where we are going”  
“my flat, about 30 minutes depending on the traffic”  
“why don’t you nap a bit and I’ll wake you when we get there”  
“no no it’s fine, I don’t want to fall asleep on you, that’s rude”  
“Oh please Harry, I can tell you need the rest, I’d rather you nap now than when we get there, it really really doesn't offend me or bother me, If I had to deal with all that I’d be tired too”  
I give him an understanding smile and hope he knows I am serious, he must because he replies  
“okay, if you are sure”  
He buckles in and lays back and I strap in as well and look out the window at the growing crowd.  
I think this is a lot for a pair of shiny pink boots, but I look over, and Harry is already snoring lightly  
and I can’t help but smile.


End file.
